Be Mine
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Oneshot Cobert fluff. Robert thinks he's too old for Valentine's Day, but his wife has other plans.


**_Be Mine_**

_AN: the characters do not belong to me, but the fluffiness does. Isis is alive in this story because that's part of the fluffy happiness. Thank you so much, Granthamfan, for being an awesome beta! xx_

"Good morning! Happy Valentine's Day, Robert!" Cora rolled over in bed and greeted her husband with a cheery smile and passionate kiss.

Robert deepened the kiss, but afterward he sighed. "Valentine's Day, Cora? Aren't we a little... old for that?"

Cora playfully swatted him with a pillow. "Old? You may be old, but I refuse the idea! Come on, Robert, Valentine's Day is for everyone! You never know, you may have a secret admirer. The cards aren't signed, you know."

Robert could not suppress a tiny grin. "Very well, Cora. You have renewed my enthusiasm for romance and intrigue."

"Glad to hear it, Robert." Cora slid out of bed and put on her robe. "I'd be quite disappointed if I didn't."

"Come on, Isis, girl! Bates will be waiting." Robert called to the dog, who was relaxing on one of the softest Persian rugs in existence. She jumped up, tail wagging, and followed her master to his dressing room.

Cora grinned to herself as she sat at her vanity and awaited Baxter. Robert was in for more romance than he could dream of.

Baxter readied Cora for the day as she happily chatted about the day to come.

"And Robert thinks he's too old for Valentine's Day! I can't believe him!"

Baxter giggled. "I can believe it, milady."

"Well, he won't think that after today." Cora was clearly determined.

Robert's first surprise came when he was reading the newspaper in the library after breakfast. He looked up when he heard Carson enter the room.

"These are for you, milord, courtesy of a secret admirer," Carson announced. He was holding a plate of Mrs. Patmore's famous chocolate biscuits, for which Robert had quite the weakness.

"Those look delightful!" He gestured toward the table beside his chair. "Just set them there, Carson. Thank you."

After Carson left, he noticed a small red envelope tucked under the bottom layer of biscuits. He pulled it out carefully. TO MY BELOVED, he read the envelope. Enjoy and have a sweet day, my sugar. He chuckled to himself, folded the note and placed it in his jacket pocket before devouring the rest of the biscuits as he finished the paper.

Cora was preparing for a walk through the rose garden when she saw a slip of paper slide under the closed door. She retrieved it and read it aloud. "Happy Valentine's Day from your very own Cupid." Outside the door were a dozen of the most vibrant red roses she'd ever seen! "Robert, you're a romantic after all," she said as she placed the vase atop the bureau where the glass head resided. She looked at the head and began to form an idea.

At luncheon, she watched Robert with a coy expression.

"So, Robert, how your Valentine's Day going?"

"Splendidly," Robert answered. "I have a secret admirer who knows about my sweet tooth. There are only a few people who know about my propensity for chocolate biscuits, and as much as I love her, I don't think Isis could send for them from Mrs. Patmore. It had to have been you, my darling."

Cora played innocent. "Me? But the entire idea is to keep it secret."

"Everyone knows there really are no secrets," Robert continued, laughing.

Later that day, Robert received another mysterious gift, this time a box wrapped in red paper with a big white bow around it. He opened it to reveal a bright red scarf.

"What's this for?" He mused aloud. A card in the box gave its cryptic answer, use this tonight. But only if you'll admit you're not too old for Valentine's Day.

He grinned. "Cora, you're so sure you're going to win this game, but we haven't begun playing yet."

Later in the day, as afternoon turned to evening, Isis trotted into the library. Both Cora and Robert were absorbed in their own reading and hardly noticed the dog until she barked and put a paw up on Robert's knee.

"Isis, girl, what do you have there?" Robert asked eyeing a tiny package on a ribbon like a collar.

Cora leaned forward. "Robert, there are two boxes!"

Robert untied the first one, read its tag and handed it to Cora. "This one's for you."

"And this one is for you!" Cora untied the other ribbon.

Isis blinked at them, looking wiser than most dogs would, even if they knew how to deliver presents.

Cora opened her gift to find a pair of ruby earrings that matched the ruby pendant she had received from Robert on their first Christmas together. "Oh, Robert, they're beautiful! Thank you!"

Robert, who had been watching with joy the entire time she had been opening the gift, suddenly looked confused. "But, Cora, they're not from me, they're from your secret admirer."

"Open yours," Cora instructed with a little too much enthusiasm for a gift from an anonymous admirer.

Robert opened the box to reveal a handsome gold pocketwatch. He smiled. "My admirer has quite the eye for detail regarding lovely things," he commented. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cora. My love, I am positive that you grow even lovelier as time goes on."

He pulled her into an embrace. "Thank you, my angel."

She snuggled into his arms. "You're welcome, my love. Though it was supposed to be anonymous. You know what I think? I think the gifts were from Isis!"

"We have some time before the gong rings. Let's make the most of it." With that, Robert took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

The End


End file.
